


Switch Things Up

by devoosha



Series: The Wonderful Life of KevEdd [9]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, it’s just sex, just a whole chapter of sex, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: After their first few times, Kevin requests switching their roles in bed.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Series: The Wonderful Life of KevEdd [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Switch Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the next long part of the series...a multi-chapter coming out story. I’m hoping to have that out soon, but to tide you over, here’s some more sexy times.
> 
> This is all just sex in this chapter - please skip if you want. It moves nothing forward for the plot!

**Switch Things Up**

Edd splayed his fingers on Kevin’s naked stomach, fitting them into the grooves of his boyfriend’s abs – tight abs, slick from sweat.Edd’s thighs burned from the unfamiliar movement atop Kevin, and he needed a rest. 

“Dee,” Kevin groaned.Edd’s movement leant him forward, putting a new pressure on Kevin’s cock and pressing a new spot deep inside that had Edd gasping as well.So much for a rest.Kevin took over, changing from the passive recipient of Edd riding him to thrusting up into him. 

How they even got into this position, he wasn’t sure.Edd was happy on his back the last few times, but Kevin surprised him by rolling over onto his own back at the start of their evening.He pulled Edd atop him and, at first, Edd thought Kevin might want to receive tonight, which caused him a small amount of anxiety.Had they discussed it?Yes.At some point Edd did want to, as Kevin called it, top his boyfriend, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready.It seemed an aggressive sort of role and Edd was definitely not an aggressive person.

Instead, Edd found himself topping Kevin in a completely different context.It was awkward, to be sure, but he did enjoy it.The expression on Kevin’s face was worth it even if Edd were not to like it.And like it, he did.Their sexual relationship was quite satisfactory to him, a development he welcomed.He often wondered what he was so afraid of to begin with.Sex with Kevin felt amazing, physically and emotionally, and Edd found he was obsessed with it as he never thought he would be.

Kevin mentioned before about mixing things up, so Edd assumed this was what he meant.Different positions.Kevin said he liked what he called missionary, because he loved looking in Edd’s eyes as they made love, but he wanted to try this and Edd was willing to do pretty much anything to make him happy.

Not that it didn’t make him happy, too.Yes, this was only their fourth time, but having Kevin above him, the bigger boy’s weight on top of him, Kevin between his thighs, the green eyes staring so intensely and lovingly into his…was everything perfect to him.This new position meant a little more work on his part and would take some getting used to.

Used to it he would have to get.Kevin looked so blissed out that Edd imagined this would be a frequent position for them.

Not that he minded.

Seated on Kevin like this gave Kevin easy access to Edd’s cock, and Kevin played with it as Edd bounced in the beginning, giving him the dual sensation of being penetrated and being stroked, which caused a wonderful sensory overload.It stopped as he leaned forward, as Kevin used both hands to grip his hips as he fucked up into him, grunting as he did.They were almost eye-to-eye again, though Kevin’s were squeezed shut now.

After a hurried spate of thrusting, Kevin slowed and there was a brief pause.Neither moved, though Edd could feel Kevin’s cock twitching inside of him.Keeping his gaze locked onto Kevin’s face, Edd rolled his hips a little, rewarded with that delicious drag deep inside as well as the gasp from Kevin’s lips as his eyes flew open.He smiled up at Edd, who leaned further down to kiss the smile.“You liking this Dee?”

“Very much, Kevin.”

He straightened once again, sitting upright.Kevin held his hands to give him leverage.It helped, especially with the fatigue in his thighs, to have this support, and a small corner of his mind contemplated the physics of sexual positions even as he rode Kevin in a haze of pleasure.

* * *

“Does it really feel that good when I’m inside you?”

The question stirred Edd from the slight doze he’d fallen into.After their shower, he felt warm and cozy in his bed, Kevin curled around him, his back against Kevin’s chest.As much as he loved sex with Kevin, this cuddling afterwards was the proverbial cherry on top of the sundae.He felt so close to Kevin at times like this – whenever they slept together, with or without sex. 

“What do you mean?” Edd asked, his voice lazy with fatigue. 

“You look, I don’t know,” Kevin mumbled into his hair.“Like it feels good.Your expressions.The noises you make.”

“Of course it feels good, Kevin.If it did not, I would not approach it so enthusiastically.”

Kevin huffed a short laugh, then kissed the side of his neck.Edd felt himself stir a little at simply this small touch.“Okay, good.”

“Why do you ask?”

He felt Kevin’s shrug behind him.“Part of me wants to make sure you feel good,” he answered and Edd smiled.One of the things he truly loved about Kevin was the amount of care his boyfriend put in to making him happy.However, the way he phrased it nudged Edd’s brain to tease him a little.

“What is the but?”

“The butt?” Kevin asked, rutting slightly against Edd’s.

“Not my posterior,” Edd scolded, though he smiled.“I meant, what else?Part of you wants that.What does the other part want?”

“Mmm,” Kevin murmured, nuzzling into the hair at the nape of Edd’s neck.“Part of me wants to experience that.”

“That?”

“You inside me.”

“Ah, I see.”

“If you want,” Kevin conceded.He always conceded.Always willing to compromise.“I mean, we did talk about it.You have fingered me,” and Edd blushed at Kevin’s bluntness, “and it felt good.You said you thought you’d want to someday.”

“I did say that, and I do,” Edd said.He was fully awake now, the post-sex fog that settled over him afterwards dissipating.The conversation contributed, but it was more the fact that Kevin’s hands started wandering. 

“Soon?” Kevin asked, a slight pleading tone to his voice.

Edd thought about it.Kevin rarely demanded anything of their relationship.Now that their relationship had turned physical, this hadn’t changed.His focus seemed to be all about Edd’s pleasure.Surely, Kevin was satisfied and happy, but he didn’t ask much as far as things went.The new position this evening was Kevin’s idea, but Edd knew it was likely Kevin wanted to try it because it was supposed to give the bottom more control and more pleasure.So again, it was about Edd.

This request ceded control of their lovemaking to Edd.Edd was happy letting Kevin have control of things, and while he did want to switch their roles (especially as Kevin wanted it), he worried that he wouldn’t be able to handle what he viewed as aggressiveness.He was a mild-mannered person after all.

Though, to be honest with himself, he was often surprised at how passionate he became when aroused.He blushed again at his memories of the past two weeks.

“If you would like, Kevin.Whenever you are ready.”

“Now?”

Edd burst out laughing, moving a hand to cover his face.“Kevin!”

“What?” Kevin asked, and Edd could hear the pout in his tone.Edd turned over onto his back, still wrapped in Kevin’s arms.He pulled his hand away from his face and laid the back of it on Kevin’s cheek.

“You are so amusing to me!”

“Nice!”

“We have just made love and you want to again?”

“I’d make love to you all night and day if I could.”

Edd rolled his eyes, his giggles still controlling him.“Are you not tired?”

“No,” Kevin said, a hand caressing up Edd’s side, making the boy shiver.Kevin certainly knew what it took to arouse him.“Besides,” he added, giving Edd an impish grin, “I’m not the one doing all the work.”

“Well, our last position made my thighs hurt,” Edd teased.

“If I’m on my hands and knees, it shouldn’t hurt your thighs too much more,” Kevin reasoned.

“You do not want to face me?”

Kevin’s cheeks turned red under his hand.Edd caressed the back of his hand over the stubble there.“Well, yeah, but I also kind of want to do it that way,” he admitted.Then in a whisper, said, “I want you to bend me over and take me from behind.”

Edd’s fading cheeks burned red again.Kevin’s way of describing their lovemaking tended to do that.While Edd was blunt when talking about it, his bluntness came more in the form of technical terms.Kevin was blunt about what he wanted, but in a slang sort of way.He knew Edd didn’t like crude language, though Edd had to admit he loved when Kevin swore during sex – it showed him how much Kevin let go of himself.

“I can certainly do that position if you would like that, Kevin,” Edd said.“I mean, we can try.If neither of us like it, we can switch things up.”

Kevin laughed, then using the hand on Edd’s side, completely rolled the boy to face him.Where usually Edd would throw his leg over Kevin’s hip (he liked Kevin between his legs), Kevin beat him to it.Kevin’s leg lay heavily over his outer thigh.A comfortable weight and a position that pressed their semi-hard cocks together.‘Semi’ didn’t last long as a descriptor as their laughs trailed off into kisses. 

“Mmm, Dee,” Kevin moaned out after a pause for breath.Kevin was subtly thrusting against him, causing an achingly sweet sensation between his legs.“God, you feel good.”

Edd wondered if he would ever be as talkative as Kevin was during sex.Kevin constantly verbalized what he felt, and Edd loved it.He, however, had a hard time.The dirty talk was definitely something he wasn’t comfortable with, but he knew Kevin at least loved the noises he made.Those were unintended and were teased out of him against his will. 

Okay, not that Edd wasn’t willing to be somewhat vocal.Especially when he couldn’t help it.The loss of control was something he enjoyed, since he tried to control so much in his every day life.Letting Kevin take over made him feel free as he had never felt before.

With the added bonus of all the pleasure Kevin brought to him.

Edd knew he should prepare Kevin, as Kevin did for him, and as it was something he had already done before, he didn’t quake on the inside to perform this.He knew Kevin enjoyed it the other day – the night of their first time – when he fingered Kevin while orally servicing him.He thought he might start out that way.It would take a little time and give his thighs a little more rest. 

Kevin got his silent hint after a push to his shoulder.He rolled over onto his back, giving Edd a questioning look, but still relaxed and tense at the same time.Edd sat up, turned to his nightstand, and retrieved their bottle of lube.He looked at it for a moment, saying absently, “I think we are almost out, Kevin.”

“I’ll pick some more up tomorrow.Probably the industrial size cause of my insatiable boyfriend.”

Edd sent him the ‘look’, which just got an impish grin in return.Shaking his head, but with a fond expression on his face, Edd repositioned himself between Kevin’s legs.Kevin helpfully spread them to give Edd room, tilting his pelvis.“This isn’t doggy style, Dee.”

“I should like to prepare you like this, Kevin.You may move to your hands and knees once you are.This way makes it easier for me to use my mouth on you.”

Kevin laughed, a little strained.God, Edd was so cute.He loved when Edd talked his version of dirty.It was so clinical, but something about it turned Kevin on.Weird, he knew, and he couldn’t explain it.It might be simply because it was Edd, and everything about Edd turned him on.To know his Edd was very into their sex life left Kevin breathless.It had taken them a long time to get to this point, but this was worth the wait. 

Now that Kevin knew how good they were together, he wanted to stay in bed with Edd all day and all night. It was so difficult not to seduce Edd on the couch or drag him into the nearest closet at school and run his hands all over him. He needed to feel that hot breath against his skin, hear Edd’s whimpers, immerse himself in Edd’s love. He was slightly annoyed with baseball practice, which kept him away from Edd’s arms during the afternoon. Was annoyed with the homework Edd insisted they complete before fooling around.He understood, to be certain, but it didn’t mean he liked it. It was so hard to concentrate in school this past week, thinking of how Edd’s skin tasted.

His thoughts blanked out as Edd took him into his mouth.He couldn’t believe how good Edd was at this.Not that Kevin had anything to compare it with, but the boy enthusiastically jumped into blowing him every time.He thought Edd would be too meticulous or fussy to want to do this, but Edd loved giving as much as receiving. 

As Edd had decided he was okay with topping, he approached it as he approached everything – with a focused determination to do it right, and to make Kevin happy and feel good.His zeal for perfection in this led him to watching porn, which amused the hell out of Kevin.To picture his sweet and innocent Dee watching gay porn as research would make him laugh, if he wasn’t currently moaning into his hand.

How was he so good at this?Fucking Christ.Kevin’s eyes popped open when he felt the first finger nudge in, oh so carefully, but firmly.He knew the fingers felt good – Edd had done this for him before – and he couldn’t wait to see how Edd’s dick felt.

“Are you all right, Kevin?” Edd asked, all concern and worry.

“Mmnf,” was all he could manage.Edd didn’t have thick fingers, but they were long and flexible and reached just the right spot inside. 

That response apparently was enough because Edd added a second finger, using both to relentlessly massage Kevin’s prostate – how the fuck did he know exactly where to touch?Like some damn professional?He was grateful they’d already had sex earlier.If he hadn’t already come, he was sure he wouldn’t last long the way Edd was working him.

The mouth that normally spilled out the most intelligent and proper talk Kevin ever heard was skilled at more than words.Edd did something with his tongue that should be illegal.He was able to twist it around the head of his cock as he sucked and Kevin swore he saw stars when Edd did it.He struggled to keep his eyes open and head tilted enough to watch, because Edd looked so cute with his cheeks puffed out slightly and the look of concentration on his face.

It wasn’t easy.Kevin had to squirm, had to toss his head on their pillows.Had to bite the lower part of his thumb because his cock was so sensitive and responsive to Edd’s mouth.Too soon, Edd’s fingers slipped out.He lifted enough to stare at Kevin with the tip of Kevin’s cock just in his lips – waited until Kevin peeked at him and, when Kevin did, did that tongue twistie thing before pulling off with a pop.

Edd reached for the wipes, always kept conveniently now on the nightstand, and cleaned his fingers.He chuckled as he did so, a pleased expression settling onto his features at the sight of Kevin well on the way to being wrecked.

“You may position yourself, Kevin.”

That sentence, said as if Edd were a doctor readying a patient, shouldn’t have sounded as hot as it did to Kevin’s ears.He sat up and turned over, a little wobbly on his hands and knees.That blowjob felt incredible, and the absence of Edd’s mouth made him dizzy with want.The room was cool and his wet dick twitched in the air.Edd silently watched him until he settled on his hands and knees, pulling a pillow to himself to clutch between his hands.

Kevin felt Edd’s hand on his back – Edd was at the moment by his side on his knees.He arched his spine a little at the soft touch; it tickled a bit.“Are you sure, Kevin?” Edd asked, his tone loving.

“Yeah, Dee,” he said, turning his head to look over his shoulder.“I want you.”

Edd smiled at him, then caressed his hand down around his butt cheek before letting go after a little pinch.Kevin protested and Edd chuckled.“All right, Kevin.”

Edd moved behind Kevin and placed himself between Kevin’s calves.He put a hand on each of Kevin’s cheeks and looked at his boyfriend – a new angle for Edd, to be certain.Knowing his issues with things, he was surprised that this didn’t bother him.He thought on the night of their first time that it would disgust him to deliberately put his fingers ‘in there’, but once he was in the moment, he didn’t even think about it.All he thought about was making Kevin feel good, and that superseded all his hang-ups.

“You may have to, um, lower yourself Kevin,” Edd suggested.“I do not quite reach.”

Kevin smiled, scooting himself so his ass wasn’t so high in the air.Kevin had long legs and Edd was shorter than him.Edd would obviously have trouble lining up, so to speak.He let himself be guided by the pressure of Edd’s hands.Hands that felt firm and sure on his skin.For all his nervousness, Edd seemed to be confidently approaching this.

It did feel a little strange to Kevin – this position.A little submissive, but he thought that was one of the things that turned him on about it.He had almost no control this way and couldn’t exactly see what Edd was doing.He could only sense it.It reminded him of something – he wondered if Edd would ever want to experiment with something like that…blindfolding Kevin or tying him down?

The question disappeared as he felt the heat from Edd closer to his thighs and ass.One of Edd’s hands slid off his cheek.“I am going to enter you, now, Kevin,” Edd said, a little quaver in his voice that sent a dart of love through Kevin’s heart.“Please inform me if it is uncomfortable to you.”

He bit his lip to not laugh at Edd’s phrasing, and tried to relax.

Edd held himself, after a liberal application of lube (almost using the remainder in the bottle), and took a deep breath.This was something, even after he started dating Kevin, he never pictured himself doing.It was a simple thing, really, peg A into hole B.He’d seen enough porn to know what to do – had it done to himself.It just seemed a big step.

Gripping Kevin’s cheek with his fingers, pressing in to the surprisingly plump flesh there (not that he hadn’t noticed what a nice butt Kevin possessed), he lined himself up and pushed in.Dear lord, he thought.Goodness did this feel good.Kevin let out a small sort of whine, which made him stop.“Are you okay, Kevin?”

“Yeah,” Kevin grunted into the pillow.He’d pressed his face down into it.“Fuck, yes, Dee.Don’t stop!”

Edd pushed in slowly, fully enjoying the tightness, the heat, the squeeze.It was incredible and he understood why Kevin liked this so much.He let go of himself and shifted both hands to hold on to Kevin’s hips, his fingers curling under his hipbones.Using the leverage it provided, he pushed all the way in, letting out the breath he had held. 

Kevin was panting into the pillow, trying to relax.It was an interesting view for Edd, Kevin’s back angled down, his elbows pointing to the sides as his hands clutched the pillow.Kevin had freckles all along his back, which Edd knew, but never really looked at.He wanted to trace patterns through them.“Kevin?”

Kevin turned his head enough to mutter, “Give me a sec…”

Not an easy request for Edd.Entering Kevin felt so wonderful; he wanted to do it again and again.His carnal side took over his brain and he wanted thrust into his boyfriend like a wanton beast.Fuck his boyfriend – the thought shocked him.He never thought bad words, but oh did he want to fuck Kevin and push his face further into that pillow.

As he waited a few moments for Kevin to adjust, he marveled at his thoughts.He tried not to move, but his thighs did still hurt and he needed to move his knee over just a smidge, which he did.Kevin gasped.Edd moved a hand to Kevin’s lower back and rubbed a little. 

“Okay,” Kevin spat out, turning his face back into the pillow.Holy fuck, he couldn’t believe how good this felt.He thought it would, but Edd inside him was incredible.He felt full and loved, because Edd was being so gentle and so mindful of him.Fuck, the drag as Edd pulled back and slowly pushed in again, Jesus H. Christ.No wonder the boy loved to bottom.

It was a bit of an awkward position for the both of them.Edd regretted not seeing Kevin’s face.All he had to go on was the noises Kevin made, the pushed out grunt as he thrust into his boyfriend.Edd moved faster, chasing after the friction that felt so good and soon felt Kevin rocking back to meet him as they synchronized their lovemaking. 

At one point, Kevin arched his back in a way Edd had never seen and propped up on his hands.He grunted and groaned each time Edd dove in.“Fuck…fuck.Dee…Dee…I…Fucking Christ…This…”

Edd paused, unsure of himself and leaned forward, running his hands over Kevin’s arched back to his shoulders where the ends of Kevin’s hair tickled his fingers.“Kevin?Are you okay?”

Kevin twisted his head, dipping a shoulder to get a better look at Edd, whose concerned eyes expressed his worry.“Fucking incredible, Dee,” he panted.“Don’t stop…”

“You are enjoying this?”

“So fucking much,” he said, drooping his head again.With this encouragement, and with a need driving him, Edd resumed as Kevin dropped his upper body again.He went back and forth to this position to propping himself on his hands.He wanted to sit straight up on his knees so Edd could hug him from behind, but he wasn’t sure how Edd would react.He loved this position, on his knees and giving himself to his Edd like this, but he did miss the loving contact.Perhaps next time he could lay on his stomach and Edd could drape himself over his back and fuck him that way?Ungh, he would love to fuck Edd that way, too.

Edd’s thrusts became erratic, as did the noises he made.Kevin could tell by now how Edd sounded when he was about to come.Kevin was close, but not as close as it seemed Edd was, and to his surprise, Edd slowed down, buried inside him as he stopped. 

Edd ran hands over Kevin’s sweaty back, drooping forward.He wasn’t used to this much exertion, especially during sex.He gulped deep breaths, though his libido begged him to continue and reach his peak, but Kevin always let him climax first, claiming he liked the feel of Edd squeezing around his dick as the boy came.Edd wanted that too.

“Why’d you stop, Dee?” Kevin whined, once again propped up on his hands. 

“I would like you to reach orgasm first, Kevin,” he gasped out between breaths.“As you do for me.”

“Oh,” Kevin responded dumbly.His mind was in a haze and he focused on what Edd said.“Can you reach?”

“I do not think so.Unless you turn over.”

“Okay.”

Edd pulled out, painfully because he needed release so badly.He winced as Kevin wriggled awkwardly onto his back, almost kicking Edd in the chest as he repositioned his legs.“Sorry!”

“It is all right, Kevin,” Edd said, amused.

He scooted closer, his hands eagerly grabbing Kevin’s cock.It was so hard and wet with precum that Edd’s fingers slipped easily up and down, igniting Kevin’s whines and moans.“Back inside, Dee…please,” he begged.

Edd chuckled and, as he had caught his breath a little, he scooted closer.“Are you sure, my love?Do you not want me to continue this?” he asked, teasing, as he twisted his hands in a move that drew a low moan from his boyfriend.

“B-both, fuck,” Kevin begged.“Fuck, Edd.P-pl-please.Just fuck me.”

“So needy,” Edd murmured, getting a surprised look from Kevin, that quickly turned into one of pleasure as he arched his back a little, his head pressing into the pillow.His little sex kitten was back and Kevin had no idea what to think with this Edd between his legs and the sensations jolting through his body. 

“Don’t tease…” Kevin whined.

Edd relented and scooted even closer to Kevin, letting go of him and looking down to figure out how to work the logistics of this new position.Edd figured he would stay somewhat seated on his heels as he tucked his knees under Kevin’s thighs in order to reach.That worked.“I am going to enter you again,” he informed Kevin.

Kevin gasped out a laugh at Edd’s phrasing.Fuck.He tried to relax, but he was so wound up from anticipation, he couldn’t.Thankfully, he was loose enough from before that Edd slid in easily.Edd stayed upright and began a slow rhythm that had Kevin’s toes curling into the sheets.Edd’s fingers pressed into the tops of his thighs and Kevin enjoyed the brief glimpses he got of his lover between his head tosses on the pillow.Edd looked so good between his legs, his eyes closed and face scrunched in both concentration and pleasure.

Once Edd got used to the movement, his hands returned to Kevin’s cock.Kevin let out another low moan – Edd was as skilled with his hands as he was with his tongue and he settled into a rhythm that both drove Kevin wild and completely satisfied him.Shit, no wonder Edd enjoyed this.

As he bucked his hips up to chase after his orgasm the angle changed enough for Edd to hit his prostate as he thrust in.“Fuck!” burst from his lips as he heard Edd huff out a breathless laugh.His hands sped up, as did his hips and Edd ignored the burn in his thighs – he needed this climax as much as Kevin did.

“Dee!” Kevin gasped, “I-I…ungh…” and with an arch of his back that pressed his head deep into the pillows, Kevin came in a couple of jagged spurts – less than before, but still enough to dot his stomach and chest.Not that Edd noticed, as his whole conscious focused on his own cock, paused now inside Kevin and he felt the twitching of Kevin’s muscles as he worked through his orgasm. 

Edd fully understood why Kevin enjoyed this, it felt incredible and the extra pressure from Kevin’s orgasm moved him closer to his own.He had paused as Kevin came, but now he drove in faster, surprised at the sheer abandonment of his own movements.The muscle exhaustion from earlier seemed to disappear and he only wanted to reach his peak.

It happened a couple of minutes later, with Kevin still trembling as he moaned softly at each of Edd’s thrusts.It was an intense orgasm for Edd, who cried out Kevin’s name as he came. After a few stutters of his hips, he stilled inside Kevin, then slumped forward. His body was overwhelmed by not one, but two satisfying sexual encounters tonight, both of which he did much of the ‘work’.But he was sated, felt good in spite of the burn, felt more in love with Kevin, though he didn’t think it possible.His head hung down with his eyes closed as he gulped in breaths and his hands slid down Kevin’s sweaty skin.They’d need another shower, he thought absently as his palms pressed against the points above Kevin’s hipbones.

“Dee?”

Edd wearily lifted his head to catch Kevin’s loving smile, which he returned.“Kevin,” he responded softly.

Kevin lifted his arms a little and, getting the hint, Edd pulled slowly out and tilted himself forward.His skin quailed a little at the sweaty contact and the results of Kevin’s orgasm, but Kevin’s warmth and the way his arms circled him to hold him close quickly settled him.His head rested on his chest, turned to the side and tucked against Kevin’s chin.

“Fuck, Dee,” Kevin whispered, caressing hands up and down Edd’s back.“You were incredible.”

“Did you enjoy it, Kevin?Truly?” Edd asked, his voice rough from all his moans and cries.

“You felt so good, baby,” Kevin purred.“God, so good.Did you like it?”

“Mmm,” Edd murmured, too tired to make much effort for speech, but he felt the need to elaborate. “It was quite enjoyable.It felt very good to me.”

“Good,” Kevin said, then laughed as Edd yawned.“Did I tire you out, sweetheart?”

“Yes, you have.Though,” he added, snuggling his cheek against Kevin’s chest.“I am not complaining.”

The rumble of Kevin’s chuckle soothed him.“Give me a few minutes and I’ll carry you into the shower.Or would you rather take a bath in your parent’s tub?”His parent’s bedroom had one of those large spa tubs and they hadn’t taken advantage of it yet.

“A bath sounds nice.”

Kevin kissed the top of his head.“Deal.I’ll take good care of you.”

Edd smiled.Kevin did take good care of him, but he also took good care of Kevin.Their dynamic was so amazing to Edd, who never thought he’d find someone like this.Someone who put him first.He lifted himself up wearily, his arms trembling a bit, to gaze down at the relaxed and still-flushed face of his lover.Kevin grinned back up at him, made a kissy face, and Edd laughed.“I love you, Kevin.”

“I love you too, Dee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience! This next part is full of some angst and drama, so it’s been a little more difficult for me to write (I’m a fluff writer, I swear!). I have not abandoned this verse, trust me! I have a bunch of other writing commitments that have taken up much of my time, but I still get a little bit of KevEdd writing done every week! 
> 
> Find me at:  
> devooshawrites on Tumblr  
> devoosha on Twitter


End file.
